


Caffeine

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Reid has problems with more than just nightmares after Tobias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

Spencer had no idea if he’d had an addictive personality before Tobias. If his love for coffee had been simply the beginning of the end for him, the gateway drug, the trigger to his abuse of Dilaudid after Tobias had died, after he had killed the boy who had begged and thanked him for doing so. 

This was not a place of logic, of reason, and so it was unfamiliar for Spencer. He struggled more with his inability to simply control his environment, to stop the burning ache that was his desire for things now - not even the narcotic, it was his urges for simple things now that began to terrify him.

His daily coffees turned into battles, a never-ending war with the machine that brewed the bitter liquid so bad tasting it required the cup of sugar he dumped into the cup. 

A cup of tea was a monumental decision, weighing the ingredients and how much of a boost they would give him, whether that alertness was worth the potentials of creating a new way to get that buzz, the kick of caffeine that kept his mind racing and making connections that were often desperately needed in his line of work. 

But the worst, the worst had nothing at all to do with what he drank, or ate. It was what he craved, and it started when he fell into Hotch’s arms in the graveyard. 

A terrible longing for safety. For comfort. For touch. Hotch’s touch gave him a jolt more than any espresso he’d ever had. And that was a definite problem.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
